


Wake up, Corporal!

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I think I was high, I wrote this over April break, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren trying to wake up Levi, and one thing leads to another and well... he's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, Corporal!

He hadn't been up long when he walked into Erwin's office to hand in papers that Levi had actually forgotten about.

 

''Ah,thank you,Eren. Is the corporal up yet?''

 

''I don't know,''Eren muttered as he tried to make his way to the door.

 

There was a grumble,and Eren ready himself for the command.

 

''Go get him out of bed.''

 

''What,me? He'll kill me!''

 

The commanding officer hadn’t had his cup of coffee yet so he was not in the best mood already and Eren’s whining didn’t help. 

 

“I’m not doing that! He has no more trust in me than he has in you.”

 

His glare turned icy, as he shoved the cadet into HQ to get the lazy corporal up.

 

Stubbornly,Eren dug his heels into the floor,only to earn a solid kick in the ass.

 

''Get moving.''

 

Eren let a string of curses fall as he rubbed his sore backside on the way to the clean freak's room.

 

He walked in carefully trying to not disturb the peace of what would probably be obsessively re-cleaned later by the short stocky corporal. He padded over to the bed and gently shook Levi’s shoulder. 

 

“Heiichoouuu??” His voice called out gently to the sleeping figure. It twitched but not much else. He admired how the corporal looked for a bit. His hair was mussed up, so his undercut was beginning to get fuzzy, and his hair was wavy and in his face. Sighing, Eren moved his hair out of his face to place a soft kiss to his lips, hoping that it would wake him up and he could high tail it out of there without Levi knowing what hit him.

 

Silence remained,so Eren shook his shoulder a little harder. This time the corporal didn't twitch at all.

 

''Come on,are you kidding me? Wake up!''

 

He shook the smaller man harder,still no twitch. Eren had to pause and think for a moment,and then he tried the age old trick known as wrenching the comforters off of the sleeping form.

 

Levi was still sound asleep.

 

He was about to start kicking the man when he stopped and stared at Levi. The short corporal was just lying there on the bed in his nightclothes,completely unaware of the lack of blankets. The sight of the thin form wrapped in loose but still close fitting pajamas was beginning to arouse him.

 

Eren gulped and slowly climbed onto the bed.

 

'I'll pay for it,but it's worth a try.'

 

He leaned down and gently bit at the skin behind the other man's ear. Still no reaction..

 

If this were the opposite, his ears were so sensitive he’d be awake in a millisecond. Apparently the corporal’s weak spot was not his ears. Eren sighed and realised quickly what he had to do. It wasn’t right, but hopefully the corporal would wake up by the time he’d had time to haul ass out of there.

 

He looked at his button up pajama bottoms. He unbuttoned them with shaky hands, heard Levi moan in his sleep and waited a few seconds before finally slipping them off. His pubes were neatly trimmed to the base and though it didn’t surprise Eren he still stared at them for a few seconds before he grabbed the man’s cock. For a short man, he was surprisingly big.

 

He took his hand away,and Eren found himself taking his jacket and short off as he kept his eyes on Levi's sleeping face. He felt something take over him as he stripped the corporal of his clothes completely and began kissing down his neck.

 

He knew Levi would probably kill him for doing this...but oh,what a way to go;killed by your superior officer for screwing him into the mattress during his sleep.

 

Eren's tongue dipped into that lovely spot between his neck and collarbone,causing the corporal to groan in his sleep. This could be fun... The boy bit at the older man's collarbone,drawing sweet salty blood and earning a yelp. The yelp caused Eren to panic,but he relaxed when Levi continued to sleep.

 

He licked up the blood, trying to keep things as clean and neat as possible so his punishment wasn’t as bad. He’d always had an eye on the older man but was too afraid to say anything because, even though there were a few people who were gay in fact, they didn’t have a schoolyard crush on the corporal.

 

He slipped one finger inside the corporal’s entrance, not surprised when he found the entrance to be also kept clean. He heard the corporal mumble something in his sleep, and as Eren began to thrust his fingers and jack the corporal off, he noticed the moans were starting to sound more awake. Until, he heard it. The one thing that would send a chill up his spine for as long as he lived. 

 

“Jaeger!” The corporal was awake.

 

The corporal was awake,and his glare could have roasted the devil himself.

 

Panicking,the boy crushed their lips together suddenly to prevent the man from yelling and attracting attention. While Levi was distracted and sickened by the thought of exchanging saliva,Eren undid the belts on his legs and restrained the corporal's wrists to the bed. Eren realized suddenly that he needed to breath,so he pulled away,allowing Levi to yell.

 

''You son of a-mmph!''

 

Eren was grateful for the cravat that had been lying on the night-stand,which he now had tied over Levi's mouth.

 

Eren looked over the situation he had here. He had a very sleepy - and he noted very horny -  Lance Corporal Levi sitting in his bed having just awoken to a prisoner of his fingering him and jacking him off. a perfectly sane person might have high tailed and ran far away. Eren was not sane. He also used the corporal’s belts to tie his legs apart.

 

Now that the Corporal was making mumbling noises -probably in protest- Eren went at his entrance before he could attempt to say anything else. He flicked his tongue across the outside of it awarding him a squeak of pleasure. He watched as his cock twitched, and Eren noted his own white pants were getting tighter than usual.Grunting, he slipped them off, throwing them somewhere in the room. 

 

'He had better not do it,'Levi mentally warned.

 

Eren slipped his tongue into the corporal's entrance,and Levi threw his head back onto the pillows with wide eyes. He couldn't believe this. He was tied down in more ways than one by this fifteen year old brat,and he couldn't do anything about it.

 

'I'm gonna kill him when this is over.'

 

Suddenly the wet appendage was gone,and he notice the boy was hovering over him with hazed eyes.

 

He glared at the cadet with a look that read 'Don't you dare.' Too late.

 

Eren thrust into him without a second thought.

 

Levi jumped up at the white hot pain. Didn’t this kid know anything about preparation or lube even…? He winced as he felt himself being torn in two.

 

He prayed He’d just pull out and call it good. No, Eren started /thrusting/ and really quickly too. He felt it somewhat begin to hurt less, That was probably his ass bleeding and being lube. The thought disgusted the small man, and he let out a few cries at the pain.

 

Eren knew he’d probably get clean up duty for a week or more after this. But if there was anything to get clean up duty for and be worth it, it was this. He looked down and saw a red trickle begin it’s way down Levi’s ass, no doubt it was blood.

 

Stopping,Eren remained still,allowing the corporal to finally adjust to the intrusion. Levi lay there,panting as he bit down on the cloth in his mouth. He noticed the pain was starting to fade as he lay his head down carefully against the pillows.

 

Eren could tell the man's temper was fuming,so he leaned down and gently pressed kisses along his jawline. Levi found the kisses strangely comforting,though he would never admit it. He grunted when he felt Eren's hands groping up his sides.

 

''Your hips are small...'' The corporal turned his head and glared as he felt the boy grab onto him,and the cadet took that chance to thrust again,this time sending the older man spiraling into white hot pleasure.

 

Trying his best to look pissed off He gave an icy glare at the brunette. This is easier said than done with a dick up your ass, but he still managed to break through to Eren who looked utterly terrified. Eren panicked and began thrusting over and over again making the corporal feel every twitch in his cock as it pounded in and out.

 

Rivaille groaned at the sudden speed. His ass was on fire as it just kept getting pounded over and over again.

 

He suddenly realized he was getting close with that shitty brat continuously thrusting in and out as well as jacking him off to the thrusts. He wasn't sure how to tell him he was getting close so he decided to go for the groan as loud as he could tactic. Eren sped up his thrusts and wanks, while leaning down to kiss the Lance Corpoal's jutting cheek bones to comfort him like before through his orgasm as he came shuddering and squealing into Eren's hand.

  
  


Moments later Eren followed as the corporal's walls closed in around him. The boy collapsed against him,burying his face in Levi's neck. They lay there for several minutes,desperate to catch their breaths.

 

Then Eren made the worst mistake possible. He removed the cravat from Levi's mouth and untied his hands. Levi sat up on the bed and looked at the belts keeping his legs apart.

 

''Are these from my uniform?''

 

Eren gulped. ''Maybe.''

 

''Get them off. Now.''

 

Eren panicked. He re-tied Levi’s hands in an attempt to keep him there and then took the restraints off his legs.

 

“Listen you shitty brat. This is the most disgusting thing anyone has ever done to me. Sure I’ve had a few flings but I’ve never /once/ let them finish inside me. I top simple as that.” His steel eyes could freeze lava at this point. 

 

Eren highly doubted it was the /most/ disgusting thing, but it was most likely up there with a horse peeing on his head.

 

“If you want to do me, fine but we’re doing it the right way. I’ll top, now untie me before I jack you off and leave you hanging.” His voice was sharp as a blade spitting directions like bullets from a gun.

 

Eren had to pause.

 

Was it worth the risk? If he untied Levi's hands,they'd probably find a home around his throat. he hesitantly removed the belts from the corporal's wrists,and then suddenly he was on his back with hands holding his shoulders in place on the bed.

 

Eren tried to get up,only to be shoved back down even harder.

 

''You're lucky I'm not going to kill you.''

 

The fifteen year old boy below him gulped as Levi's look said otherwise.

 

Levi figured Eren’d never had sex before, at least with a guy if not being a total virgin, so he’d be very brief with but include the foreplay to loosen him up at least slightly. He took the dirty cravat and tied Eren up like he was just a few minutes before. Eren struggled and squirmed against the straps and knew he was done for. Levi put two fingers in his mouth.

“Suck or this’ll hurt even more” He ordered bluntly, his voice still cold as ice. He felt his fingers being (Disgustingly) sucked into Eren’s mouth and the teen’s tongue and mouth working it’s way around them, coating them in a smooth film of saliva. He grimaced at the look of his slimy fingers as he removed them from his mouth and gently slid one inside him. Damn, he was tight.

 

Eren screeched at the infiltration of his behind. Sure enough he was a virgin. Levi pumped the first finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger. Eren’s squeaking multiplied by about three and got louder by several decibels as he attempted stretching him slowly and nicely. His dick was getting harder by the minute and Levi’s was too. He finally took away his fingers and as he spit on his cock the best he cough he used that as lube adding some to the outside of Eren’s Entrance. He lined up and heard Eren’s breathing hitch almost as if he was holding his breath. 

 

“Listen here brat, if you’re going to cry, cry later.” He said harshly as he thrusted in. Eren’s ass was oh so very tight and Levi thought he would come right then and there if he didn’t get moving soon. Levi hitched his breath as he got moving and heard Eren squeaking. He meant this to calm Eren down by gently licking small circles on his neck but when Eren squeezed around him his teeth unconsciously clamped tight around Eren’s neck, breaking the skin, blood spilling in strings down his neck pooling at his shoulder dips. Levi Licked up all the blood once he was comfortable, enjoying the salty metallic taste. It wasn’t too bad.

 

Eren felt his insides being ripped in half by Levi’s exceptionally large dick for his height. Though feeling now was not the time to make a height joke he kept his mouth shut - not that he had any choice with the cravat in his mouth. Levi began thrusting mindlessly while his bottom’s shoulder throbbed while all this was going on.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

A few days after Eren’s shoulder had begun to heal and he was able to move physically again, Levi hadn’t been outside in about two days and he was wondering why he hadn’t been killed yet. So, caring about his corporal a little bit, he decided to step into Levi’s hutch where he lived. Immediate regret. The entire place smelled of vomit and Levi was laying in his bed vomiting. When Levi saw him, even though he was so obviously sick he gripped on to Eren’s straps and nearly decapitating his leg in the process, he pulled him over to his vomit stained face. Eren thought he would spend his last few minutes of living life smelling vomit so thick he could’ve puked on the spot or passed out. He wished he’d passed out.

 

“Whatever you shitty brat did to me, well you’re gonna love this!” He was cut off from whatever he was saying to vomit in the bucket that was nearly overflowing with lewd looking vomit. He squeaked slightly as he stood up weakly and rubbed his stomach.

 

“I’m fucking pregnant.” His voice was hard and cold and Eren passed out not from puke fumes but shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend collabed on something and my friend really really likes Mpreg


End file.
